Jessica Styx
History: Jessica was originally a highly intelligent student in the Order Academy of Magitech. On a trip to an outskirt Order town, the town was attacked by the Demon Army and everyone was turned. However, due to Jessica's high intelligence, the leader of the attack brought her to a Lilim, who felt that having such intelligence was valued, but due to Jessica being physically very weak, The Lilim decided to make her into a Dragon. Despite all efforts, Jessica ended up turning into a Wurm of all things, causing her to lose her intelligence. The Lilim decided to send Jessica away on her own to find her own place in the world. What she didn't realize was that Jessica was pretending to lose her intelligence in order to get out of being stuck in the Demon Army. Jessica moved to a Demon Realm town and enrolled into the small academy there. Despite surprising everyone with her high intelligence as a Wurm, she maintained a very direct mindset. Even if she went through the normal human steps in a relationship, just like the Dhampir, she often became very clingy and pushy, often scaring many potential lovers off. She eventually joined the art club and found that she had a knack for drawing pencil sketches, much of with was hentai, even if they originally didn't start off as such. She became practically a celebrity throughout town for her hentai comics and art. Eventually, the Lilim that sent her away heard of her and sent a few troops to retrieve her. However, Jessica sent them back battered and bruised with a note saying that she would not become a slave to the armies or the wars and would continue to live a peaceful life of a hentai artist. The Lilim was at a loss for what to do, but found her determination enough to leave her alone. Jessica remained in school and used her talent to make money by selling lewd comics. One day, a rather child-like boy named Yukinari started coming to school in her grade. It was odd for her, but she decided to talk to him and learned that he was a troubled artist who couldn't get his image into the canvas. Jessica offered to model for him after school and decided to go with a nude modeling so that Yukinari could better define the details of her body. It was a casual and not sexual time as Yukinari made two models from Jessica. The next day, Jessica had to go home early because she had gone into heat. Despite all the times that Yukinari tried to visit her to check on her, Jessica maintained her composure and coldly dismissed him every time, not even letting him into her home. It was hard for her to resist her carnal urges, but her will was much stronger. After her days in heat passed, Jessica visited Yukinari's home and learned of his parents having been missing for quite some time. They decided to head to Zipangu. However, as Yukinari prepared for the trip, Jessica found a journal, telling her that his mother had become a Wight and his father was captured by the Order. She kept this from Yukinari, which was painful for her to bear, but she didn't want to hurt Yukinari. After no luck in Zipangu, they returned to Jessica's house. A Manticore maid had broken in and knocked Yukinari unconscious, supposedly by accident. Jessica had put her into a headlock to choke her into unconsciousness, but got hit with one of the Manticore's tail spine. Jessica then just slammed the Manticore's head into the wall, knocking her out. She then chained her up in the basement. After the Manticore woke, Jessica extracted some information from her as to why she attacked. After a while, Jessica let her go and the Manticore took them to the mansion of a Wight, who was also Yukinari's mother. While at the mansion, Jessica learned that Yukinari's father had died during his rescue. Jessica felt even worse about keeping it from Yukinari, but his mother asked her to continue holding the secret from him. Jessica then decided to head back home to rest herself after everything that happened while Yukinari stayed with his mother. During a school field trip, Jessica was introduced to a high-profile person named Leah. Jessica assumed she was a normal Elf, but that didn't much matter to her. She found great beauty in Leah's body, but was too nervous to approach her. However, Leah decided to approach her, just as curious of Jessica's tame nature as Jessica was of Leah's beauty. Jessica even let Leah look at her sketchbook before mustering up the courage to ask Leah to be a nude model for her. Unfortunately, when Leah revealed herself as someone of nobility and of a very high profile, Jessica became nervous and decided to not pursue her offer to do an art piece of Leah. The half-Elf left Jessica, kindly accepting that Jessica was not willing to go do such a high-profile piece. During a field trip, Jessica met another boy named Asher. He was a very innocent deity that found himself aroused by Jessica, who allowed him to rub it out in her breasts in his Fairy form as they traveled back to Teppinfield. While there, Jessica introduced Asher to Brandelin, who took a liking to Asher and gave him a lot of love. This made Jessica realize her feelings for Yukinari and she went back to him, embracing him and offering marriage. After he accepted, she went to live with her new husband at his mother's mansion. Category:Characters